My Secret Romance
Details *'Title:' 애타는 로맨스 / Aetaneun Romaenseu *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 39 / 13 *'Broadcast network:' Oksusu / OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-14 to 2017-May-28 / 2017-Apr-17 to 2017-May-30 *'Air time:' Friday to Monday 0:00 / Monday & Tuesday 21:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' My Secret Romance OST Synopsis Cha Jin Wook (Sung Hoon) is the son and heir of a wealthy family. His family owns one of the largest companies in the country. He is a second generation chaebol, he is indifferent as he is callous, He loves to have fun. He is the typical rich playboy who only has one night stands, he is a man that every woman is crazy about, but he has no feelings for neither of them and always enjoys hanging out at parties and clubs, he enjoys being the center of attention wherever he goes. Lee Yoo Mi (Song Ji Eun) is a 25-year-old young single woman, with a cheering personality that doesn't do much with her appearance, as she doesn't wear makeup or even bother to dress up nicely, she is very informal and unconventional. Her mother was an erotic actress, and that changed her life from the moment she found out. Due to the bullying, she received at school, she began to dress conservatively, which is why she shows such a modest appearance. She had never had a date before, so she is surprised at herself when she meets Jin Wook and spends a single night with him after being delighted by his cunning and playful personality. After having a one-night stand, she disappears quickly in the morning, something that bothers him, as he knows absolutely nothing about her, not even her name. But as if it had been the work of a magical spell, he suddenly began to change, going from a cunning playboy to a workaholic businessman who does not enjoy the pleasures of life. Three years later, both are surprised when she introduces herself as the new nutritionist at a cafeteria inside his company. Although she pretends not to remember him, they can't avoid the physical attraction, and memories of that night, both are beginning to wonder if that encounter that began as a nightstand could lead to a more meaningful relationship. Jung Hyun Tae (Kim Jae Young) is 28 years old and owns a bookstore that sells coffee and beer. He and Yumi are childhood friends. He has feelings for her, but unfortunately for him is an unrequited love. Joo Hye Ri (Jung Da Sol (정다솔)) is a charming young lady who grew up in a very conservative family that made sure she was well educated and trained. She has been in love with Jin Wook for 12 years and is convinced that she will become his future wife. Nothing will stop her in becoming that dreams a reality. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Sung Hoon as Cha Jin Wook *Song Ji Eun as Lee Yoo Mi *Kim Jae Young as Jung Hyun Tae *Jung Da Sol (정다솔) as Joo Hye Ri ;People around Jin Wook *Lee Kan Hee as Kim Ae Ryung (Jin Wook's mother) *Kim Jong Goo as Cha Dae Bok (Jin Wook's father) *Park Shin Woon (박신운) as Jang Woo Jin (Jin Wook's secretary) ;People around Yoo Mi *Nam Ki Ae as Jo Mi Hee (Yoo Mi's mother) *Joo Sang Hyuk (주상혁) as Dong Goo *Kim Shi Young (김시영) as Wang Bok Ja *Im Do Yoon as Kang Je Ni *Baek Seung Hun as Lee Shin Hwa *Lee Hae In (이해인) as Jang Eun Bi ;Cameos *Jun So Min as Club girl (ep 1) *Jo Jae Ryong (ep 3, 9) *Lee Young Sook (이영숙) (ep 6) *Kim Young Sook (김영숙) (ep 11) *Kim Hyung Min (ep 11, 13) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Godin Media *'Chief Producers:' Kang Sung Wook (강성욱), Park Suk (박석), Lee Hyung Hee (이형희) *'Producers:' Jun Joo Ae (전주애), Park Hyun (박현), Kim Jong Won (김종원) *'Director:' Kang Chul Woo *'Screenwriters:' Kim Ha Na (김하나), Kim Young Yoon (김영윤) Episode Ratings See My Secret Romance/Episode Ratings Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Filming began November 13, 2016 and finished January 9, 2017. *The first OCN drama series with romance theme and to air on Mondays and Tuesdays. *Episode 8 did not air on May 9 due to news coverage of the presidential election. *Initially the drama was negotiated with tvN, but the negotiations never took place. *Several of the actors, including Kim Shi Young, Im Do Yoon, Lee Kan Hee, Lee Hae In, and Baek Seung Hun, had already worked together on the drama One Percent of Anything, together with director Kang Chul Woo. Jun So Min also makes a special appearance on the drama series as well. *The protagonists of the drama collaborated together on the main theme song for the OST of the drama, called "Same". In addition to that song, both collaborated individually on more OST songs for the drama series. *Park Shin Woon played the same role as Sung Hoon's secretary in the drama Noble, My Love. *Song Ji Eun and Jung Da Sol had worked together on the drama Sweet Home, Sweet Honey. As in this drama, Ji Eun was the main character and Da Sol was the girl who was in love with the main character. *Actor Sung Hoon and actress Nam Ki Ae had worked on the drama Oh My Venus as mother and son. *On the same day the drama ended, fans created an online petition for signatures asking for a second season. *The producer of the drama series said that if they reached 6 million views in the application of Oksusu, the protagonists of the drama would have a fan-meeting. As the figure reached 7.5 million, the fan-meeting took place on June 12th. *The producer of the drama carried out a financing project in which if the 30 million won were reached, the actors of the drama would have a concert of the OST of the drama series. Three days after finishing the project that only reached half the cost, not only the goal was reached, but it was surpassed. Thanks to the unconditional love of the fans towards the couple, some of the actor from the drama series (including the main characters) and other artists, attended the concert that took place on July 8th. Reviews See My Secret Romance/Reviews External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:OCN Category:Oksusu Category:Romance